Aces and Eights: The Remake
by Nameless Blossom
Summary: What if Rogue was sent to Genosha instead of Nightcrawler in Ep22? What if a certain Cajun "resident" runs into her - both unaware of each other's true identity and intentions? How will the future course of events change between the two Southerner love


**A/N:** There are several reasons why I'm writing this fic. First of all, I'm pretty sure a lot us were pretty pissed off that Gambit is still not an X-men in the series and sort of the "bad guy." Second, Aces and Eights (ep22) has a few loopholes in the plot, in my opinion. Third, Gambit only appeared **twice **in the entire series and they were mostly minor roles! Adding insult to injury, Marvel animated studios would even dare to make Gambit flirt with Polaris rather than with Rogue - the two haven't even met each other yet! If the 90's Animated Series Gambit showed up and watch the new depiction of himself, I think he would've blown up the tv multiple times over.

So I decided that rather than to go all out and write a letter of complaint to Marvel Animated Studios, I will take matters into my own hands and make my own version of episode22 but with more depth and Romy goodness! Although I will obviously make some changes to the original episode storyline I will make sure that the remake will remain true to the original series which I do not own.

Without any further adieu, let's begin!

* * *

**Aces and Eights: The Remake**

Rogue was comfortably reading a romance novel on her bed; a common routine before she goes to sleep very late at night. She was wearing a loose-fitting tshirt and shorts – comfortable clothes Rogue could wear when her cursed mutation would do no harm to others (and herself). Her bedroom was her only sanctuary where she could literally peel off all her physical and emotional layers from the harsh reality that enshrouded her life ever since her powers manifested when she was a young teenager.

In her private quarters, Rogue no longer had to worry about the consequences of having skin-skin contact with other people and absorbing their life away. She could freely wear ordinary, comfortable clothes and simply be herself. Her romance novel serves as a form of escapism for her to fantasize what could have been in her life; allowing her a peak from a small window in a dark dungeon. Rogue was going to make the most of it before this fantasy comes to an end when she goes to sleep and get ready for the next day, putting on all those layers of clothing once more.

Before Rogue could even react, Wolverine entered her room, suited up for a mission.

"Get dressed, Rogue. We're leaving."

Noticing how the command sounded more blunt than usual, Rogue knew she shouldn't question his command. Rogue gave a depressed sigh, realizing she won't be getting much sleep for herself. Rogue got up from her bed and was ready to pick up her uniform until Wolverine dropped back into her room again.

"No need to suit-up. Just get dressed, bring your cloak, and meet me at the Blackbird in ten."

Rogue gave an inquisitive look toward her father-figure when Wolverine left without another word. Talk about subtle! Rogue gave up trying to figure out what kind of mission that was so urgent that Logan would clam up about. Letting out a deep sigh, Rogue put away her favorite book and put on her ordinary outfit and green-hooded cloak. Rogue solemnly closed the door behind her and headed for the jet.

"_Looks like my day started much earlier than ah thought."_ Rogue thought sadly to herself.

When Rogue got inside the Blackbird, she saw Nightcrawler and Wolverine were sitting in the cockpit and getting ready for takeoff. Rogue looked around the cockpit as she buckled in. Rogue noticed her adopted brother eerily quiet and gravely tense when he didn't even give her a glance. There was something amiss and she was left in the dark about it. Rogue's eyes widened in shock when she saw Wolverine entered the coordinates to Genosha.

Genosha – Magneto's home turf and an island full of human-hating mutants – practically a lion's den.

"Where's everybody else?" Rogue asked, hiding the worry behind her voice. _"So this was what Logan's so cryptic about."_

"We're it." Logan shut the entrance and started the jet.

"What! Only three X-men to face all of Genosha? Are you insane?!"

"Last time I brought a team onto that island I got spanked – thoroughly." Wolverine mentally growled as he remembered the event. "Metal bones, Master of Magnetism – he saw me coming a mile away. So this time I'm just sending _you_ in - _alone_."

Wolverine then looked at Rogue straight in the eye, sending a frightful message that she is the one he was sending to the lion's den. Rogue felt like the blood in her veins had gone cold and thin. A sense of confusion and fear went through her body several times. Nightcrawler finally turned to his sister with a tormented expression on his face.

"I detested the idea as well, mein sister. But there isn't much I can do. I'm deeply sorry."

Rogue vaguely noticed the guilt in Nightcrawler's eyes, indicating that Wolverine had informed him beforehand. Although they were not blood related, Rogue and Kurt still thought of each other as siblings and shared a sense of castigation from human contact due to their specific mutations. There was a period of long and uncomfortable silence for the two mutants as the information sinks in: Rogue will be dumped into an island full of radical mutants with draconian legal system – a place that could put her in grave danger.

Logan noticed the dread coming from the young woman and stopped the jet from taking off.

"Look, I know what you're feeling and I don't like this either. But Chuck specifically wanted you there, alone."

That got Rogue's full attention and to not think of the dreadful reality that's ahead of her.

"But why me? What exactly am I doing in Genosha that the Professor would only need me there?"

"Chuck told me Magneto's helmet is gonna get stolen by a mutant spy a few days from now. That's going to set off the war between humans and mutants."

It seemed the more information Logan feeds her, the more shock value it brings with it.

"How's that going to set off a war? And what kinda mutant would be stupid enough ta steal Magneto's helmet anyway?"

Logan shrugged, "Whoever it is, the objective is to get into Genosha, find that spy, and prevent that helmet from getting stolen and setting off a war. How a stolen helmet could set off a war is beyond me but that's your job to not let that happen."

"But why not Kurt? He'd be more useful in this kinda mission than I would be."

"I said the same thing to Charles and wanted an explanation. But before any solid answers came out of him, the connection got fuzzy so I didn't get anything out of him."

Rogue pondered about the possible reasons why of all the X-men would be needed in an undercover mission she would be chosen. Kurt's teleportation ability helps him maneuver his way around enemy territory without getting caught. Kitty's ability to walk through any solid object makes her just as reliable for these spying missions. So why her?

Nightcrawler made his own theory: "Perhaps your ability to absorb other people's thoughts helps you acquire information of Magneto's inner allies. Also your ability to absorb mutations vould be proven to be useful in an island full of mutants."

Wolverine nodded in agreement, "That seemed to be reasonable for you to be there." Logan looked at Rogue square in the eye, "Still, I want you to go there on your own will. If you really think you can't go through with this mission on your own, say it now while you still have a chance. I could still send Nightcrawler to do this if you don't want to."

Rogue suddenly realized the jet hasn't taken off yet so she actually could still back out if she wished. As much as the Southern belle is scared of this mission, if the Professor tried to persuade Logan to send her out of all the X-men to go, then she shouldn't refuse. What will the future of this world look like if she declined? One small decision could change the course of history and Rogue was about to make that very decision:

Rogue gave a dark chuckle, "You better get this plane goin'. Genosha's pretty far from here and ah need my beauty sleep."

It was a lame attempt to lighten the mood, but they accepted her decision and drove the Blackbird out of the Institute. Rogue put on her green cloak for warmth and tried to sleep away the worry deep inside her.

By the time she wakes up, the Southern belle knew the future of the world will be placed onto her shoulders.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the South, an older man was having an argument with his son in a private study. Judging by the volume of the argument, it's very heated.

"How could ya let dat happ'n? Wit y'r powers, you're de perfect t'ief! Not only did ya fail our client, but ya lost de cash. That is unacceptable!" The old man angrily slammed his fists onto the hardwood desk inside his private office.

The young man with red and black eyes was unfazed by his adopted father's angry outbursts. Although he didn't like to betray his own kind that pseudo-mission he had with Wolverine was probably the most exciting adventure he'd had since Lord knows when. Not only did he get to blast a couple of laser cannons, have an army of Sentinel Crawlers chasing him with the intent to kill him, but also getting outwitted by another mutant. That was certainly not the typical heist Gambit had been so used to doing.

Frankly, Gambit was starting to get tired of doing the same thing over and over again: breaking and entering, stealing rare artworks or jewelry, acquiring confidential information, you name it. Maybe that's the reason why Remy LeBeau didn't mind having the Master of the Guild screaming at him at the top of his lungs. In fact, Remy wasn't even paying attention to a word Jean-Luc was spewing out.

"Well what do y' have to say for y'r actions?! Were you even listening to me?!"

Remy faked a yawn, "Look, an outsider who got in the middle of our business actually knew our ways and I didn't see dat comin'. And besides," he shrugged nonchalantly, infuriating his father further, "what's done is done – can't change dat."

Jean-Luc's face was even redder than before (and that was very red!). Any normal human being or a lower ranking member of the Thieves Guild would've cowered in fear or cried like a sissy. But not the calm and collected Remy LeBeau; Remy knew this argument was pointless to begin with and what he has been saying to his father was a matter of fact and there was nothing Jean-Luc could do to change the situation.

"Y' insolent scoundrel! The government has always been the Guild's best client and patron fo' generations. Failing dem would jeopardize our position against the Assassins! And if my sources are correct dat damn Marius is scheming on a possible wedding arrangement between us and de Assassins!"

That immediately wiped the laid-back demeanor out of Remy's face when he heard this. The phrase _wedding arrangement _sent a cold chill down the young Cajun's spine. Remy and Jean-Luc had no doubt that that the lady Marius would be considering is none other than his overbearing daughter Bella Donna Boudreaux. That does not sit well for Remy at all, considering he had met that medusa once before and could not stand that blonde bitch for even a minute's worth. Might as well jump off a cliff than to have that woman as a wife, much less a brief acquaintance!!

Having Bella Donna as his wife for all eternity is certainly the _last_ thing he would want to happen!

Knowing he had finally got Remy's full cooperation and attention, Jean-Luc went straight to serious business.

"Fortunately, the government wanted us – you – to do another important assignment for dem. Hopefully dis will redeem us from de collateral damage."

"What be the mission, mon pere?"

Jean-Luc handed Gambit a briefcase of explosives inside. "Senator Kelly specifically wanted you for dis task because he wanted a mutant ta cripple Genosha."

Gambit frowned slightly at the assignment. Another assignment where he had to betray his own kind – mutants who were just like him – personally did not sit well with him. But Gambit had learned long ago that being a Guild member must come first, and then as a mutant. Besides, had it not been the Thieves Guild, he would've been a useless being and a wondering mutant without a purpose in life. And completing this mission is certainly the better option if that could prevent him from marrying that Bella Donna!

"Well how much be de government paying for us dis time?"

Jean-Luc showed Remy the large sum of cash hidden in a secret compartment in the study. Just by looking at the load itself, Gambit estimated this total sum is roughly twenty times the amount Cybil Zane had paid him to steal the inhibitor collar.

"M'sieur Kelly split the payment in half – de Guild will get de other half if we succeed. But dis first half is sufficient to meet with our losses from our last appointment."

Gambit inwardly smirked. Being a Thief, especially a mutant Thief, definitely has benefits, rather than being just a regular mutant wandering in a society that does not want _things_ like him. Here in the New Orleans Thieves Guild, his powers help him thrive to greater heights. Screw saving the mutant kind.

"Well! Looks like I have a plane to catch."

Gambit quickly took the briefcase and prepared for his long journey to Genosha, not even aware that this one assignment will change his life forever.

**End of Prologue**

* * *

**A/N: **So I'm kinda confused whether Rogue and Kurt knew they're related in the actual series and their connection to Mystique. The Rogue promotion before the series was very confusing! According to commercial, Professior Xavier said this: _Raised by numerous foster families and once our enemy, she has gained the trust of our team_. So what gives? I feel like this was hinting at Evo where Rogue lived with a surrogate mother before learning the truth between her and Mystique and Rogue was persuaded to join the Brotherhood baddies. But at the same time, that's impossible in the WATXM series because she joined AFTER joining the X-men. And didn't Rogue (from the 90's series) only have one foster parent after running away from her abusive father?

Well whatever the hell it is, the promotion just left me thinking as to what was Rogue's past in the WATXM series, which it has yet to reveal. But whatever it is, it seems like Rogue was involved with another shady group of people before joining the Brotherhood in the series..... Any ideas or theories so I could use that for this storyline? ;)

Anyway this is my first X-men fic and not familiar with the comic books so **please correct me by reviewing** if there's any inaccuracies plotwise and grammarwise. Remember, one of the reasons why I'm remaking this episode is because the original episode's numerous loopholes and am trying to correct it.

I would also be very happy if someone could help me with Rogue's and Gambit's deep Southern and Cajun accent since I'm confident I'm not a Southerner. Basically, I will be very happy if quality feedback is given for my first fic, or even better, someone willing to beta my work.

Pls send a review if you're willing to do any of the things, or have any suggestions for a better title than I currently have!

Thank you and I hope you will continue to support me and this story!


End file.
